


Music Inspired Writing

by jaylm



Category: British Actor RPF, Deadpool (Comics), Real Person Fiction, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comedy, Courtship, Exhibitionism, Frostpudding, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, One-Sided Relationship, Postcards, Spideypool - Freeform, Teasing, Villains, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylm/pseuds/jaylm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories based on different pairings, using a single song as their theme. The tags will be changed as chapters are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spideypool/ I Get Off-Halestorm

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to try this for a while, but now I finally found the nerve to actually post the idea. I'll try and keep them from being AU. The only reason it wouldn't be is if the song doesn't fit the characters at all. The chapters will be listed by both the ship and the song title so they it should make for an easy find.

**I Get Off**

Deadpool nearly turned down the job in New York City. It was only a sniper job; shoot the guy while he was on the can and leave the body for his mafia buddies to find. No hands on work. No creative gun and sword action. He didn't even need to meet the bastard face to face. Just sit on a nearby roof with a gun pointed at the toilet and wait for him to pop a squat. They had a name for a job like this in his line of work. Boring as Hell!

But, with the slow month and the amount his wife offered, he couldn't find it in him to say no. And he was so glad he didn't.

As he lined up the scope, he found it pass over a familiar red and blue hero. He watched for a moment as Spider-man climbed into an apartment a few floors down from his target. He watched in amusement. So, Spidey _did_ live in a little apartment. And he was the type to leave the curtains wide open. Go figure.

He watched him disappear into another room and come back out a moment later in jeans and nothing else. Wade studied the body. While his suit usually left little up to the imagination, it was nice to see the other without it. He watched him rub his shoulders and let out a soft sigh. For a moment, Wade allowed his mind to wander and think about what it would be like to touch that skin, feel it under his hands and caress him while he thrusted-

[Uh, hey. Don't we have a job to do?]

“Huh? Oh, right!” He looked back to find the bathroom still empty. But then he slowly drifted back down to the apartment of the very sexy un masked Spider-man. This might become his favorite passtime.

 

Peter started to notice it nearly three weeks ago when the little hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Someone was watching him. At first, he wondered if it was one of the many people who were looking to have him dead. But when no one came bursting in with guns, claws, or metallic tentacle arms at the ready, he slowly checked off the list of who it could be before it fell on the obvious answer.

Normally, he would sneak out, find out where Deadpool was sitting and confront him about it. Tell him to cut it out because he was being creepy. But then he really thought about it. Maybe he should have a little fun with this and see how far he could push the mercenary.

He started out slow. Stripping off his clothes slowly, nothing more than that. He could feel his heart pump harder at the knowledge of someone watching him to this. It had an addictive quality to it. So he pushed it more. As the months grew warmer, he wore less clothes and started buying popsicles. He went from enjoying the occasional hot dog splurge to practically living off them. His diet started to consist of more and more phallic shaped foods.

More often than not, he had to fight the urge to smirk as he sucked on the melting popsicle innocently.

If only he could see the look on Deadpool's face.

He knew this was effecting the mercenary. They would still meet up while Spider-man was out on patrol and try to pretend nothing was happening. He would be his normal, obnoxious, “Merc with a Mouth” self. But Peter couldn't help but push the buttons.

“God, wish this heat wave would let up. My apartment's not built for this.”

Having no idea he was helping with a set up, A certain billionaire piped up. “You could crash at the tower for a while. The AC's nice and cool.”

He smirked behind the mask. Somehow, he knew he could count on Tony Stark to offer something, if only just to flaunt the lovely atmosphere of his tower. “Nah, I'll be okay. I'll just sleep naked. Living room get's a nice cross breeze.”

Peter couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction when Deadpool was thrown into a coughing fit. Imagery could be so useful when properly manipulated.

Rogers looked up from his work and cocked an eyebrow at the mercenary. “Everything okay?”

“F-fine! Just fine! Spit went down the wrong tube 's all!” Wade coughed a little more into his hand and cleared his throat loudly. “I'm good. Not dying.”

“That's disappointing.” With that last comment from Stark, the conversation stopped and returned to Avengers business when Fury came in with some big mission.

He spent the rest of the day watching Deadpool twitch and try to cover it with his usual insane rantings. His mask hid the smirk but he was almost positive everyone could hear it in his voice, especially when he was addressing the mercenary. It was almost adorable to watch the other man sweat. He never knew about this side of Deadpool.

Peter decided that night to award the mercenary by doing exactly what he said he would. He paused at that thought. Maybe he was starting to enjoy this a little too much.

 

As usual, Wade climbed to his rooftop and grabbed his binoculars to watch Spidey. The mission ended hours ago and left them to their own devices. And what was there for him to do but return to his usual spot? He got there just in time for Peter to walk in and toss his bag down. Deadpool chuckled. “Using the stairs for once, Spidey? Wouldn't want people knowing where you live, now would ya?”

He disappeared into a room that could only be the bathroom and stayed there for about twenty minutes. Wade leaned back and sighed. “Shower time? Boring. I can't see the shower!”

[Don't you think this is getting a little... I donno.... creepy?]

_[Yeah, seriously. What if he finds out what you're doing? You're pretty much on the shit list already.]_

“Hey, a guy that keeps his curtain open like this at all times could get himself in trouble! Especially my pal Spidey.”

_[Sooo you're doing this for his protection?]_

“Yeah, let's go with that.” He returned his eyes to the apartment to see Peter had walked out of the bathroom, towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Wade gripped the side of the building when it was discarded all together. There he stood, completely naked.

He thought he was _kidding_!

He fell back onto the couch and Deadpool could see his chest heave in a sigh. He watched as one of his hands drifted down and gripped his-

[Wow, already hard as a rock? Not bad, Spidey.]

Deadpool said nothing. He could only watch as the other stroked his shaft. It was clear Peter was enjoying himself. With each hand movement, his body shifted, chest heaving. His mouth opened and slowly he started to pant.

Behind the mask, Deadpool was following suit, his own hand traveling low as he watched Peter writhe in his own pleasure. He pulled at the fabric so he could breathe better but a second later, his eyes returned to the sight of Peter.

Spidey was really getting into it. His body arched into an invisible partner, making it easy for Wade to imagine himself there. It only made it that much harder to look away. He wondered about Peter's flexibility as he moved and pumped faster.

A moan ripped from his throat, his body sinking to his knees as the vision of Peter blurred. He was able to bring his sights back just in time to watch the release. He whimpered softly to himself as that look of bliss took over Peter's features and he was caught in the afterglow of his orgasm. Deadpool sunk down, his imagination running with thoughts of Spiderman riding him. It didn't take long before he came as well, coating the roof and the small cement wall he gripped.

“Mmmm, Spidey...”

 

“Enjoy your show last night?”

“Heh... Oh yeah.” Deadpool blinked and turned back to Spider-man who sat on his legs against the side of a building only a few feet above his head. The mercenary was suddenly nervous. “Wait, what show?”

“Wasn't Wrestlemania on last night?”

“Oh. Right! Wrestling! Yes!” He did his best not to sigh in relief. “Men in spandex suits rolling around with each other. Love it.”

Spider-man couldn't stop the soft laugh that came from his lips. “Yeah, I sort of thought that about you. Along with watching people in their apartments.”

Deadpool let out a small noise similar to a squeak. Busted.

Spider-man jumped off the wall and landed next to the mercenary. “Next time, don't finish off on the building across the street. Someone has to clean that up.”

“You know, if you closed your blinds or something-”

“I wouldn't mind a little company next time either.”

“Wha? Really?” He watched the eyes widen as he walked up to him. “No, seriously. Don't be playing with me about this.”

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't want it.” He turned and moved closer to the mercenary.

Deadpool stood strong, but that didn't last long. “Hey, you might. You've said some weird things before so it can be hard for me to believe you.”

“Trust me, Wade. I know what I'm doing.” He place a hand on the other's chest and gently pushed. He knew the amount of pressure shouldn't be enough to move him, but Wade took the guidance and stepped back until he was against the side of a building.

“You been with a guy before?”

“I've been with _me_ before.”

“Nice image, but jerking it doesn't count.”

Spider-man was about to say something else, but the sound of sirens and screams caught his ear. “Dammit! Way to interrupt, random street thug...” He turned back to his companion. “My place, two hours.”

“Eager much?”

“Don't push it, Wade. I might take it back and pummel you for spying on me.” With that, he shot his web and headed down the street, working his way high and fast.

Only then did Wade grin to himself, undeterred by the final words as he spoke to the night sky. “You liked it, Spidey. Don't lie.”  


	2. Tomki/ Skullcrusher Mountain by Jonathan Coulton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is less sexy and more silly. But it's been a while since I put up anything Tomki so I give you this thing.   
> (Disclaimer: I have no idea what Tom Hiddleston is like in real life. I've never met the man. This work is purely fictional. Just feel I should remind people of this.)

He had no idea where they were going. One minute, he was at a premiere, signing autographs and enjoying a movie, the next he was handing over someone's shoulder with a bag over his head and his hands tied behind his back.

It finally happened. Luke tried to warn him about being overly friendly. Now he was being kidnapped. What would they do with him? What would they do _to_ him??

His captor tossed him down to the floor, the back of his head hitting a wall.

“Gently! Humans are frail. Killing him will do me no good.” He knew that voice. But from where?

The bag was pulled off his head and he immediately winced at the bright light. He couldn't see anything but the two silhouettes before him. Both were particularly tall, one frame much heavy and bulky than the other. It didn't matter what they looked like; he could only hope they would listen to reason. “I'm sure you two mean well, but I really must go home..”

“Home?” The smaller form laughed and moved closer. Tom's sight focused and he suddenly knew where he heard that voice.

A recording from a particular brave or foolish soul. A speech about subjugation over a kneeling crowd before he was taken into custody. It was on the news the next day. Only a day later, so was his work on New York.

The body count was in the thousands. Years have since past and the city was just barely recovering from the destruction.

To say this man was merely dangerous would be a complete understatement.

The man smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly. “This will be your new home.”

Tom was too frightened to think of anything to say.

Loki pulled back. “I hope my assistant was not too rough with you.”

Tom looked to the large blond man who watched on with glassy blue eyes. A scar went straight down his face and pulled at the stitching with every movement of his clenching jaw. The actor remember him as well; one of the men who fought off the crazed madman. He remembered hearing about the other being the one to bring Loki to justice.

Obviously things didn't go according to plan. “H-He was fine.”

Loki nodded and looked pleased. “Excellent! I would expect nothing less.” He looked to his assistant. “He may have the appearance of a brute, but really he is quite a sweet man. Thor? Would you be a dear and remove the bonds on our guest?”

“Of course, Brother.” His voice was soft as he knelt down and pulled Tom free.

Tom rubbed at his wrists as he regarded the two warily. Slowly, he stood up and considered running away right now. But that would only make things worse. Maybe he could make some sort of deal with the other. “If your don't mind my asking, why did you bring me here?”

“I noticed your performances and could not get you out of my thoughts. The only logical step was to then take you here.”

Tom pursed his lips. Of course that would be the only logical step.

Loki frowned. “Were you not prepared for this?”

“Not particularly, no.”

“Hm, perhaps it would be best to bring some belongings.” He snapped his fingers. “Thor. Thomas is in need of his things. Go fetch them.”

“Yes, Brother.”

Tom blinked. “You know where I _live_?”

“Of course.” Loki stared at him in confusion.

Well, there went the idea of trying to escape.

 -

Days passed and Tom locked himself away in a room. He refused food and drinks for the most part. Loki thought hard about this. Obviously, the man was discontent about something. Was it possibly homesickness?

That must be it! He had family and friends outside of the lair. He must miss them terribly. He should do something nice for his guest.

He jumped from his throne and ran out of the room with a grin.

 -

“What the Hell is that?!”

Who knew a full grown man could gain such a shrill voice.

Loki pulled his hands away from his ears and glared at Tom. “You need not scream. I stand only a few feet from you.”

The human hid behind Thor and stared in horror at the strange, horse shaped blob monster in the middle of the room. it neighed- at least, it sort of sounded like a neigh- and got up on its misshapen hoof-paw-feet. Its tail wagged like a dog's and it drooled some sort of black liquid that had a smell similar to a disgusting mixture of liquor and coffee.

“What did you do?!” The shrill voice was still in effect.

Loki sighed and crossed his arms. “It is everything you favor in life in one convenient form.” He spoke as if it were as obvious as the color of the sky. “I fused it all into one so it did not take up much room.”

Tom slowly stepped around Thor and took a closer look at the being. Upon close inspection, he could see its back was made of faces and heads.

He covered his mouth as he recognized two of them. “Are- are those my _sisters_?!”

“Of course not! That would be insane! To use their actual skin would be entirely too difficult to reanimate.”

“Animate?”

The eyes opened and looked at Tom. They smiled at him.

Tom went as pale as a sheet and stepped back.

Loki sighed. “I suppose you do not like it?” Hmm, perhaps he shouldn't have fused those faced to the horse/dog. Perhaps it was too much for one body. And what happened to those bits of Shakespeare he put in to the creature's knowledge?

_“_ _My hour is almost come,_

_When I to sulphurous and tormenting flames_

_Must render up myself.”_  
Oh, there they were. Hm, the voices echoed together and by the look on the other's face, the result was a sound that was decidedly terrifying. “I believe it may be too much for one body.”

“Really? You don't say!”

“Do not speak to me in such a manner, Thomas! I have-” He looked to the creature and watched as it began to get bloated. “Oh dear.”

“W-what's happening?”

“Nothing with which you must be concerned. Just follow me behind Thor.” He didn't wait for Tom to follow orders. He grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him back just in time for the massive explosion.

Thor stood strong as the creature's insides covered the floor, walls, and his front. Loki took peak around him to see four feet standing strong, the walls covered in black and red. Only after everything settled did the large man speak. “Are you two alright?”

Loki glanced over his brother shoulder and smiled. “Yes, Thor. We are fine.” The trickster felt arms wrap around him tightly. He looked at Tom to see the other clinging to him and staring wide eyed at one of the faces. It landed near the wall, its lips moving as if it were insulting and ranting on.

Yes, it was much too much for one body.

 -

That was the final straw. He could stand Loki watching him even if it left his skin crawling. He could deal with the forced dinner conversations and the tales of the villain’s conquests. But he couldn't handle the gift.

But he knew he couldn't run. Who knew what was crawling right outside the lair? Who was to say they were even on Earth? So, he settled for another idea.

“I think it's time you took me back to London.”

His host stopped mid-sip and slowly pulled the drinking horn away from his lips. He stayed calm as his eyes fell on Tom's. “Do you now?”

The words sent chills down his spine. But he kept on a brave face. No backing down. “I don't belong here, Loki. I don't even know why you chose to bring me here in the first place.”

Loki sighed and shook his head as if in pity. “Oh you sweet, stupid man. Of course you wouldn't understand.” He leaned back in his chair, his eyes locked on Tom's every movement. No twitch went unnoticed. “I'm a collector of sorts. When something catches my eye, I simply must have it.”

Tom wasn't sure he liked the tone. “But... then why am I the only one here?”

The silence held for a moment and Loki's eyes did not fall from his guest's. Not even as Thor walked up and placed a tumbler in front of Tom, nearly breaking the eye contact on his own with a large arm.

As soon as Thor took the step back, Loki moved. It was calm and calculated, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he placed his horn in its holder. “You would be the first of your kind to catch my attention.”

Tom sat back a bit as the words took their impact.

“You are quite beautiful, Thomas. At first I wished only to have you as a pet but after taking into account your rather unique personality, I am considering taking you as a partner.”

“I'm sorry. A partner?”

“Yes. To rule at my side as I take control of your world.”

“Ah ha.” The other looked around, trying to hide the panic that slowly seeped into his veins. “On a completely unrelated note; where exactly are we? Are we still on Earth?”

“Midgard? Of course. We are currently stationed on an island off the coast of what I believe you call Russia. It seemed like a quaint little place so I thought I would take it for myself.”

“I see.” Maybe he would be lucky enough to find a way back to the motherland. From there, he could find some people who could get him back home. “Excuse me for a moment.” He would have to get ready quickly. He stood.

Loki smirked. His human was so transparent. “You wouldn't survive a day out there. The harsh weather conditions would kill you. Well, that's saying my son doesn't find you first.”

Tom paused and thought about it for a moment. If there was already someone out there, how bad could the conditions actually be? “No need to worry about me. I'm sure I could manage.”

“On the contrary. It has been so long since he had a proper hunt. He already took down most of the elk so now there's little around here that can properly feed him aside from possibly other wolves. But he's not one to kill his brethren, no matter how weak they are by comparison.”

There was a twitch in the actor's eye as he processed Loki's explanation. His son would eat him? His son, who may or may not be a wolf? He looked back down at the tumbler and slowly sank back into his seat. “We have a lot to discuss if I'm going to be staying here.”

Loki quirked an eyebrow, eyes gleaming in with amusement. “Indeed.” Oh, if only Tom knew what he was getting into.


	3. Thor/Another Postcard by Barenaked Ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this one on Tumblr and forgot to upload it here.   
> It's very possible this will be the only non-pairing work posted in this. This song just started playing on the way to work one day and I got a hilarious image of it happening to Thor.  
> Thorki is next on my list, so that should make up for this one. If only a little

After the Avengers became a true team, the fans started to flood in. Now that Stark tower was changed to the Avengers HQ, people from all over would come to just catch a glimpse of one of the heroes. Girls and boys in costume stood by the door, day and night. They stared inside, always giddy and anxious as they watched people walk in and out.

Fanmail poured in by the thousands each day. To their credit, most letters were pretty mild and decent. They just thanked the heroes for their existence and all the work they did. Occassionally, there would be letters of the more saucy kind. Stark would read those with a smile, Rogers with a blush, Natasha not at all. Any mail that came for their resident god would be saved in a bin for him to browse when he returned to Earth.

And that's where things truly got strange.

“Man of Iron, did you see this photo? The ape wears Midgardian garb as if he were among you!” The thunderer let out a loud, barking laugh. “How silly!”

Yes, it was funny the first time. And perhaps even times two through ten. But sometime after that, Thor's smile faded when he noticed yet another hairy ape doing a silly thing on a card. It wasn't long before the bin was full of these cards, all with chimps, gorillas and eventually orangutans doing silly human things. No two were the same.

But it wasn't until they somehow started to find their way into Asgard that Thor got angry with them.

He brought them back to Earth and slammed them down on the table so hard it nearly cracked. “I've had my fill of strange ape cards. They are beginning to haunt me!”

“You know, I'm actually more afraid of the fact that someone actually took the time to find different ones every time.” Tony said as he sipped his coffee, picked up a postcard, and studied the little chimp. The ape smiled back at him in a big toothy grin, his hairy arms in water-wings as if he were ready to go into the kiddie pool behind him.

“There must be some form of witchcraft involved.” Thor growled. His amusement for these things was long gone.

Steve sighed and looked down at another tiredly. “Or it might be someone very dedicated to monkey cards.”

“Apes, Cap.”

“Apes. Right. But that's not the point.” He glared at Stark then turned back to Thor. “It's not something to get worked up about.”

Thor stood suddenly and stormed out of the room, mumbling something about getting to the bottom of this. If he heard the two, he ignored what they said. He knew someone who would torture him so. And now he would get answers as to why.

 -

It took nearly an entire day, but he eventually found his target. He sat so unassuming at a table near an empty cafe, nibbling on some sweet pastry and flipping through a book. No doubt a spell book to create more cards to send out and torture him! Well, no more!

He grabbed hold of the villain roughly and snarled. Loki had the gall to let out a surprised yelp as he was pulled away from his sugary snack and slammed into a wall. The stone cracked under the force, but there was no look of pain on the other. Just surprise.

“I demand you cease, brother.”

Loki stared at Thor, looking for some sort of explanation. Did he know of... No, this was too early for his plan to be exposed. He'd been careful and it was still nothing more than a seed. So what was he talking about? “Cease what, exactly? My enjoyment of desserts?” He looked longingly to the pastry that now laid on the ground.

“Nay! These cards of apes that are delivered to me! Cease them at once!”

Now Loki was really confused. “What?”

Thor growled and grabbed hold of his brother. If he had to refresh his memory, so be it. He tossed Loki onto his shoulder and flew back to the tower, his grip still on the squirming and cursing sorcerer as they landed. He walked in briskly, ignoring the confused looks as he carried his brother into a room. Someone had seen fit to cover the walls of his sleeping quarters in these cards. With their delivery every day, sometimes two or three in the same evening, they were getting a sizable collection and were nearly covering two walls in their entirety.

As he stood in front of them, Loki couldn't look anymore confused.

Thor began again. “I demand that you cease sending me these cards. They were amusing at first, but now it grates on my nerves. I know that is the purpose-”

“Thor, if your truly believe I would spend my time sending you strange cards through the post, you are sorely mistaken.” He was almost insulted that his not-brother would think he would do something so trivial. This would be nothing more than a mild annoyance.

Loki quirked an eye at one of the cards. Were those apes re-enacting their bout in Manhattan?

“But... If not you...” He turned and looked at Thor, finally taking in his appearance. There were large bags under his eyes, the whites nearly red due to complete lack of rest. His usually flowing locks were tangled and frizzed. Thor looked him in the eye. “Please, brother... Can you help find the one responsible?”

Loki pursed his lips. “Does this truly torment you so?”

Thor nodded. “I have not been able to remove the apes from my mind. None of them are signed! They only have my name and words that are possibly humorous to others... but...” He rubbed his eyes and let out a tired and frustrated moan.

Loki took one from the wall and flipped it over. On the back was Thor's name and the words “I'm going ape for you!” Little hearts surrounding the letters. It wouldn't be that hard to find out who wrote the words. A child could do it! But...

He glanced again at Thor.

Why spoil the fun?

Loki sighed and walked up to his brother. He handed him the card and patted him on the back with a solemn shake of the head. “Alas, dear brother. Even I am incapable of such a thing.” As sincere as possible, he added, “I'm sorry.”

Thor looked at the card tiredly as his brother walked out of the room. Stark watched him walk out the door, stand on the landing pad, let out a loud cackle then disappear without a trace.

The next day, everyone woke up to Thor face down on the kitchen table. He didn't speak to anyone. He just sat there, pouting, as another card was put in front of him. On it was a chimp in a room where bananas covered every surface. On the back, it read “Thor- this sh*t is bananas!”

Clint chuckled a little at it. “Hey, that one's clever.”

Thor whimpered. When would this strand ape ordeal end??

 


	4. Thorki/ The Bleeding by Five Finger Death Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's sort of short. I wrote it almost immediately after seeing Thor: The Dark World, then left it alone for a while. It's not a happy one.  
> So, yeah, Character Death.

The thunderer could remember everything in that moment. Every memory of Loki, from childhood to now.

Thor knew better than anyone just how much blood was on his brother's hands, but he would spend more time ignoring it. He didn't want to think about all the evils the trickster committed, not when one of them was stealing his heart from Sif and Jane.

That night was his fondest. The smirk before their lips touched, the lithe body below his arching and trembling with unspoken emotions. The moans of his name and “please” and “more” and “harder.” The feelings must have terrified Loki, for the next morning Thor awoke to an empty bed.

He didn't see him for weeks after that. It wasn't until he heard of another attack on Midgard that he saw him again. Standing by the side of a Doombot, he looked at Thor with a glare. But it wasn't malice that held it in place.

He wanted Thor to look at him with anger. The Thunder God could almost hear Loki's voice whisper into his head.

_“This is who I am. This is all I will ever be.”_

Was it a trick from his mischievous rival, or his own imagination? He couldn't be sure. All he knew is he no longer cared that this was his brother and nemesis. He would have him again.

Thor ended up in hand to hand combat with Loki. He didn't know how long they fought, but soon they were alone and the punches and stabs were accompanied by kisses and hair pulling.

He took Loki there again, in a wooded area of Midgard.

When he laid there, panting and sated, he glanced at his foe and remembered his anger. But that dissolved nearly instantly when he saw the naked shoulders shaking and his body curled on itself.

“Loki?”

“Leave me.” The trickster hissed.

He didn't. Thor simply pulled him closer and was rewarded with a stab to the shoulder and an indignant shout. But he still didn't relent. He just hugged Loki close, ran his fingers through the dark hair, and whispered kind words to the younger god.

Loki still hissed and refused to look at Thor. “You're a fool...” He repeated the words for every kind statement to come from Thor's lips.

Loki was right, of course. It was foolish to fall so deeply in love, especially with an enemy. But he couldn't help himself. Despite all his dark and wicked acts, Thor was drawn to Loki more than any other.

It would stay that way for years. They would battle and fight with just as much vigilance as before during the day. But at night, Loki would take to his bed and they would heal one another in a language only they knew.

It didn't take long before I love yous returned to Loki's lips. The first time it did, Thor claimed his mouth an instant later to try and taste the words on the liesmith's tongue. He expected Loki to disappear after that.

He didn't. The days and nights continued without interference, much to Thor's delight. He wished for an eternity to pass before the pattern was to be lost and for a long time, he believe it would.

“You let him in your heart, and he will destroy you.” Sif said when she found out the nature of their relationship.

Thor just laughed and leaned on the banister. “He had his chance many times before and never once took it.”

The warrior didn't look like she believed him. He was nearly caught in the lie. Loki had indeed tried to rip his heart from his chest on several occasions. But Thor never let up and instead just fought him as he had before.

There relationship was strange and often painful for both. But Thor never wanted to get away. There was no escaping this. A life without Loki was not a life he wanted.

There was a warm drip to his forehead and a call from Iron Man that snapped Thor out of his daze. He then remembered where he was and what happened.

 _“Target, Loki Laufeyson. Terminated.”_ The robotic voice sounded almost like it was mocking him. _“New Target locked: Thor Odinson.”_

Thor stared into the glassy eyes and for a moment, he thought it was an illusion. But the blood dripping from his chest was very real, as was the silver spike through him.

The god nearly fell to his knees as the machine dubbed Ultron pulled Loki away and tossed the body to the side like a rag doll. He couldn't move. He was too stunned. Had it not been for Stark's timing, Thor would possibly lose his head.

He only looked at the fallen body, waiting for it to disappear like another illusion. But deep down, he knew the truth.

Loki wasn't coming back. The trickster has danced around blades before, even stabbed only to stand back up and grin wickedly. He's faked his death and came back with another plan. But never once was there a drop of blood on the ground.

This time was different. This time, Loki bled. His beautiful, mischievous lover spilt upon the ground and stained the Earth red.

And suddenly, all Thor could see was crimson shades of the world and a storm came at his roar. He didn't remember attacking the creature of metal and death. He only remembered the pain. His hammer slammed into metal repeatedly until it gave way. He continued, not realizing his team began to surround him.

When he finally stopped, the machine no longer had a head or a left arm. It sparked as the rain fell onto it.

Thor was no longer interested. He dropped Mjölnir and walked over to the rain drenched body. The storm only increased as he pulled Loki's head into his chest. He begged for the trickster to be alive and this to be just another terrible joke.

Loki never came back. Thor was never the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should apologize, but this is as close as I will come to doing something like that. I'm open to any song and paring suggestions.  
> Future chapters will contain:  
> Thorki  
> Tomki  
> Stony  
> Frostiron  
> Probably more spideypool  
> Many others that escape me at the moment. It's also very possible I'll go into other fandoms with this.  
> Stay tuned.


End file.
